Mistaken Reason
by ChevyHrm06
Summary: Based on the British comedy movie. (but we all know that)rnThis strange lady appears in the middle of breakfast! Oh! It's mother! For Wallace it may be a long reunion, but could this be a case of The Wrong Trousers with Feathers McGraw spoiling the fun?


NOTE

Wallace, Gromit, Feathers McGraw, and any other character mentioned in here are NOT of my own creation. With the exception of Wallace's mother… ops I said too much.

"THUD"

Wallace hit the chair from that several foot drop from his bedroom to the kitchen directly below.

" Must do something about that drop eh Gromit?" he said groggily looking at Gromit from across the table.

Gromit looked up from the morning paper and rolled his eyes. Of course Wallace had said that every morning for the past 30 some odd years.

Then holding his arms up so the "dress machine 345" places his shirt and sweater over his head.

"Shlwoalhop" Wallace's jam smothered bread hits his forehead. Gromit pushes Wallace the full coffee cup that was sitting in the middle of the table and hopped out of the chair to saunter over to the den for the morning headlines on the telly.

Wallace finishes his bread and jam and starts to read the paper while drinking his Luke-warm coffee. When all of a sudden…

"DING DONG" There's the doorbell. Wallace looks at the calendar where the date is circled with the big bold word "MOMMY" was written. He looks over into the room where Gromit is sitting. Gromit looks at Wallace rolling his eyes then turns off the T.V and walks over to the door with Wallace.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!

"Just a minuet mother!" Wallace hollers as he scrambles to put the dishes in the dishwasher to make his house look. Well… somewhat tidy.

He then gingerly moves to open the door when the door is flung open and there his mother is with not just one or two suitcases but seven!

Yes Seven (7)!

"Get over here and give your dear old mother a hug! Wally! Hurry up!"

Wallace leans into her giving her that "I'm great to see you but wish you would have waited" gingerly given hug.

She instantly pulls apart and bends over to Gromit

"Oh, Gromie! Gromie, Gromie! Look what mommy brought for you!" She says with the high-pitched excited tone of voice that supposedly dogs like. But this did not phase Gromit.

She pulls out a bone with a red ribbon tied in a nice little bow on it. Gromit takes it gingerly and treads off out the door into his doggie house.

"Oh mother how.."

"Wallace! Why aren't you dressed? Did you remember that your dear old mommy is coming"?

"Why yes Mother I knew you were coming… I was so busy getting the house into shape for your arrival that I just never thought…"

"Get my bags and carry them up to my room will you dear," she sweetly asks him as she saunters her way into the den and flops on the sofa with a sigh and a grunt.

As Wallace is carrying the bags up to the guest room he then realizes…

"Oh my word! The guest room! I never did finish redecorating that room! What should I do? Oh, I know! Gromit won't mind her using his room. And he's happy to sleep in the guest room…"

"Wally!! Waaaaallllllyyyyyy!" Wails his mother from down stairs.

He sets the bags that he is carrying down and races down stairs to answer his mother's call.

"Yes Momma. What is it?"

"Oh, there's some one at the door for you. She said her name is Wendy."

"Thanks momma!"

Oh yea on top of this it's the annual Cheese and Bingo Convention in London. He was planning on going to that with Wendy.

"Wendy! Great to see you!" Wallace announces.

"Mother I'm out side on the step if you need me!"

"Wallace did you need a ride to the Cheese and Bingo convention?" Asks Wendy.

"Well uh, you see…"

"I know you forgot that your mother was coming."

"Uh, yeah, I'm terribly sorry Wendy!"

"It's ok. I'm busy today any ways."

"Tomorrow then? I'll pick you up."

"Sure, say… around noon?"

"Done deal! See you then!"

"Bye!"

Wallace proceeds upstairs; carrying the luggage, then is followed by Gromit.

"Gromit I'll have to give your room to mom for a little while. Just until we err… I finish the room."

Gromit nods and heads into his room to move the most valuable items into the guest room while Wallace starts to put clothes into the spare dresser.

Going up and down the stairs moving luggage two more times and then when he had finished semi setting the room up so it looked like a guest room rather than a dog's room.

He walked down stairs and sat next to his mother watching her knit and watched the soap opera with her.

"I'll go and get some snacks for us."

"Crackers and Wendslydale for me please!"

"I was thinking the same thing momma!"

Wow! Boy am I glad that I stocked up yesterday. Wallace thought as he opened the fridge grabbing a wedge of Wendslydale cheese, saltines, a large tray, and a knife.

"Hey Wallace!"

"Yes, momma!"

"Is this the guest that stayed in your house to only steal the diamond in the museum?"

"Who Feathers McGraw?"

"If that is the penguin who escaped from the Zoo this morning? Then yeah!"

Wallace nearly drops the tray in surprise of the news.

Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter! (Please read and review!)


End file.
